Jai Ho  Victory to thee
by CoffeespazzumUSA
Summary: Alfred Jones sets out into the dessert in search for oil and Arthur Kirkland isn't far behind. The amazing adventures starts out when Arthur has captured Alfred in an attempt to slow him down.However the young nation is smart and uses his skills to escape


This was lying around just waiting to be uploaded so I thought I would. I hope that everyone who reads this likes it!

Subject: Jai Ho-Victory to thee

Introduction

The Economy is in the crapper and pretty much every nation knows it and every country has been trying their best to get it going again. Many were just letting it ride out while others searched for other opportunities such as looking for other fossil fuels to fuel back their own economy. One of those nations was America, and an old fairy tale told by none other than England himself sent America to a vast Desert. Under the vast sands of this Desert, England had once said that deep in the large san dunes and mountains of old ancient rock, there is a treasure that can be found from past ancestors. It is said that this treasure is not only a large oil field, but also holds an assortment of other goods such as vast amounts of gold and silver.  
Believe the story or not, Alfred Jones needed to find something, anything to get his proud nation back on its tracks. So he built a base in this vast desert that could withstand the harsh sandstorms and heat of the blaring sun. Alfred was only there for about a month when word got back to England and Arthur Kirkland was both amazed at the younger nation and even a little bit angered at him.  
Arthur decided that he would finally set Alfred straight by doing the same as him but this time England would be the one on the winning side when he finds the oil first!

All I can say is that, there is oil somewhere deep with the sands and red rock, But as for a treasure? That is the fairy tale part. However the desert doesn't le. There IS a treasure, just not the one you're thinking of. For this particular treasure you can not physically pick up with your hands, or with a machine or anything else for that matter. This treasure, lies within ones self...

Chapter 1: The Escape

"Come on, let me out!" Alfred said with exaggeration, "This cell is so depressing!"  
"For the last time you twat, you're not coming out!" Arthur growled form the other side of the cell bars that kept the young nation locked up.  
"But there are ghosts in here!" Alfred whined.  
This sparked Arthur's attention, "Oh really?" he turned to look at Alfred, "And how do you know that?" He asked.  
Alfred looked down, almost calling his own bluff when he then suddenly said, "I hear voices." He paused, "And they say things."  
"Like what?"  
"They say," Alfred repeated and started to grin and slowly moved closer to the cold bars, "They say to…" Alfred paused again and Arthur himself even moved closer to the bars, right at striking distance for Alfred, "They say what?" Arthur asked with inpatients.  
"FUCK KIRKLAND," Alfred yelled and reached through the bars with one hand, grabbing Arthur by the shirt and pulling him to his own lips and they engaged in a shocking yet desired kiss in between the cell bars.  
Arthur couldn't believe what was going on that he almost didn't think anything of the fact that Alfred Jones was kissing him, ALFRED FUCKING JONES was kissing HIM.  
The shock that flowed through him seemed to destroy the nerves and reactors in his body, leaving a wide eyed Brit in return.

The blond brute that finally had the guts to show up at England's base (even though he probably already had the guts all along) was locked away so that he couldn't search for the oil any longer and what was he doing? Kissing the very nation that threw him in there! Yet Arthur couldn't pull away.  
His body went numb and Arthur could barely move as he started getting dizzy. Dopamine levels in his brain suddenly started reacting and sky rocketed through his head and body, making him lightheaded with mixed feelings of pleasure and anger.  
Arthur's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he they closed and little did he know that during this whole scene Alfred was slowly taking key's from his back pocket. Alfred just needed to distract Arthur and he did just that.  
Once the keys were secure in hand, Alfred parted himself from Arthur's lips that almost seemed to have some resistance as he pulled back. When Arthur could no longer taste Alfred's sweet warm lips he suddenly regained his body back and opened his eyes again.  
Alfred let go of Arthur's shirt that he was clutching ever so tightly and Arthur took a staggered step back. He was still feeling a slight haze throughout his body and his lips still were slightly parted.

Then came the anger.

"What was THAT for?" Arthur yelled and Alfred grinned, clutching the keys that he held behind his back.  
"Y'know," he shrugged, "It's tough on a guy bring locked up and all forever."  
"ForEVER?" Arthur repeated, "You've been in here for less than an hour!" he glared at the younger man. His own face turning red as the handsome (I mean, idiotic!) man gave a sweet smile.  
Arthur's hands started to tremble with the different emotions that still seemed to just keep pumping through him. However anger seemed to be the most prominent emotion right now.  
"You will never leave this cell." Arthur took a deep angered breath before turning and stomping off to the transmission room, not even realizing that the keys had been snatched right from his back pocket. Alfred watched the Brit stomp off in a cute rage.  
"We'll just see about that, Kirkland." Alfred whispered under his breath and moved the keys around in his hand.

"Mr. Kirkland, sir! Are you alright?" a soldier asked as Arthur walked into the room.  
"Huh?" Arthur looked at him with a daze and glassy eyes but snapped out of it immediately, "Oh! No I'm fine." He took a breath; "Is there any new information?" he asked as he leaned over and peered over a soldiers shoulder to see what he was doing.  
"No, sir, nothing on the oil and we are beginning to believe that America is working on his own with this."  
Arthur gave a slight laugh, "Jones doesn't have the brains to work alone."  
Everyone in the room chuckled and the thought of the kiss was starting to fade away along with the dopamine levels that seemed to still linger in his brain. "Keep searching. The faster we work the faster we will find anything." Arthur ordered and everyone obeyed.  
Arthur stud back up and took a deep relaxed breath as he watched everyone work. He could feel victory for his country was close and he loved every minute of it. Not only was he going to be able to get his countries economy going a little but beating the cocky nation would also be the best feeling.

Unfortunately for Arthur Kirkland, everything he thought he knew would be turned upside down within the next week...

Everyone then suddenly started rushing out of their chairs and to the windows as murmurs rose from the group.  
"Sir! Come see this, quick!" a panicked soldier gestured.  
Arthur rushed to the window and peered out into the sandy dessert.  
"It's Jones!" another solider cried out with shock and Arthur's eyes couldn't have gotten any bigger as he and everyone watched Alfred ride off into the sandy dunes on his Motorcycle.

"How did he get out? How did he get to his bike?" frightening questions were being asked around Arthur and way out in the distance, Arthur could have sworn that the sound of "Jai Ho" was blasting from Alfred's bike radio.  
Alfred turned his head towards the base and seemed to be looking towards Arthur's direction. He raised his hand in triumph of his escape and between his fingers dangled a few silver keys that sparkled in the bright sunlight.  
A shot of fear and realization ran up Arthur's spine as he quickly reached around and patted his back pocket to feel that nothing was there.  
A blush started to form over Arthur's cheeks as Alfred rode on into the distance and right as he was loosing sight of him, Arthur could have also sworn that under those slick black sunglasses of Alfred's, he could see a cocky twinkle in those blue eyes along with an amazing laugh from a cocky bastard.

As Alfred rode over a small dune and disappeared into the heat, anger and hatred started building from the marrow of Arthur's bones.  
"Well played you ass," Arthur mumbled under his breath, "Well played, Jones…"

The sound of Alfred's laugh echoed through the sand...

Like it? Leave a review!

Note: Jai ho is a song from the movie slumdog millionair I believe. I looked up the lyrics and found out 'Jai ho' means 'victory to thee' and thought it would fit the title for this story,  
I do not own Hetalia or the song Jai ho.


End file.
